Save My Valentine
by Fan5124
Summary: A little Valentine's mush For LeeGaara fans.Lee is alone and miserable for VDay, can Gaara make him feel better? Sakura bashing ahead so enter at your own risk.


Title: Save My Valentines

Rating: K (PG)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.

Pairings: LeeGaara, one-sided LeeSakura

A/N: Ok just so everyone knows, I despise Sakura so trust me this fic is not going to make her look good (Sakura Bashing Ahead.). I'm sorry for all of you who like her, no offence to her fans. If you don't like yaoi or hatred for Sakura, please save both of us the pain and don't read.

'Blah'- thoughts

"Blah"- Speaking

It was Valentines day and Lee was all set. He had a bouquet of 12 long stem roses and a huge box of chocolates. Today he was prepared to show Sakura just how romantic he could be. He pumped his fist as he looked around the wall he was hiding behind. He only had to wait a few minutes until he spotted her. She was walking with Ino and they seemed to be having a rather comical conversation. Lee watched as they came closer and he quickly grabbed the flowers and the box of chocolates tighter in his hands. He began reciting the speech he had planned out in his head, he was nervous but at the same time confident. That was until he heard what the two girls were talking about.

"Oh my god are you kidding me! Shikamaru and Temari? Figures she'd ask him out." Lee blinked and stayed hidden, He didn't wish to interrupt his lovely Sakura-chan.

"Well whatever I just can't wait for Sasuke to ask me out." There was a snort from the blond.

"Yeah right forehead girl, he would never ask you out when he could have someone as perfect as me!" Lee frowned slightly as the two girls on the other side of the wall argued. "Why don't you just stick to the guys who actually want you, like Naruto or Lee." There was a loud shriek and an even louder laugh.

"Oh god, I would never want either of them, I mean Naruto is just...well it's Naruto, and don't even get me started on Rock Lee. I could **never** go with him! I wish he'd stop following me around, he's so annoying. He's like a lost puppy." Lee looked down at the flowers and chocolates which now lay on the ground. He put a hand to his chest and took a shaky breath. He couldn't feel anything but the pain that ripped through his heart. How could she say something like that, he wasn't that bad was he? Before he could think of anything else he heard the two girls giggle. "Well I know he's going to get me something for Valentine's Day, I might as well take it. I mean it's always nice to get stuff." The two girls laughed then stopped suddenly. Lee was too distraught to realize Sasuke had come by to distract the two girls like a shiny object. Lee felt tears in his eyes as he slowly walked away, his heart tearing into pieces. Why wasn't he ever good enough? He couldn't beat Neji, he couldn't win Sakura's heart, he didn't know ninjutsu or genjutsu. Lee shook his head, he just wasn't enough. He walked away from the now trampled roses and scattered chocolates. In his depression he failed to notice the person hiding in the trees who was watching him. Aqua eyes filled with sorrow and understanding watched the taller ninja walk away.

'Oh Lee...I know how you feel...'

Lee punched his tree stump with full force, splinters erupted from the broken wood. His hands were wrapped as usual, only now there was a dark red stain blossoming from his knuckles. Lee paid no mind as he continued to destroy the stump in front of him. It seemed every time he was around others he felt even more horrible about himself. Sure he had no problem hiding the hurt that was always there, especially with the help of Gai-Sensei, but it was always lingering. Lee stopped his attack as his breathing became heavier and the tears that were suspended in his eyes finally fell to the ground. Lee dropped down to the ground sitting on the cold forest floor as he tried to stop the tears. He wiped his face with his sleeve quickly and looked up to the sky. Maybe Sakura didn't want him and others just thought him as the exuberant pain in the ass, but that would not stop him from proving his worth.

"Why do you let them bother you?" Lee jumped up and looked over to the mass of trees. Gaara stood with his arms folded, a dark look over his face.

"Gaara-sama! I-I didn't realize you were here." Gaara grunted and walked towards Lee. He glanced at the other ninja's hands.

"Why do you let them bother you?" Lee felt his face flush pink as the sand-nin circled him. He couldn't explain the warmth in his chest whenever the red-head came around but he knew it wasn't anything bad. Lee looked at his hands as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I respect my fellow companions and I wish them to feel the same towards me." Lee nodded as to confirm his own statement. Gaara couldn't help but feel admiration towards the other boy, yet he couldn't understand why Lee would waste his time on the pink haired girl.

"You deserve more than they give you." Lee blushed a deeper shade of red as Gaara moved closer. "You are still sad." Lee blinked at Gaara's statement and as the shorter boy moved even closer, Lee couldn't help but become tense. Gaara smiled sadly and put a hand to Lee's chest. "You hurt here, like I do." Lee gaped at the shorter boy as he stared into endless aqua eyes.

"Gaara..." Lee couldn't think of what to say, he only wished to take that look off of the other ninja's face, so Lee being a man of action, he quickly pulled Gaara close and held him there. "Gaara you don't have to hurt when I'm around." Gaara looked up into big round eyes and ever so slowly a small smile made it's way to his lips and his arms wrapped around the thin waist. Lee never knew he would be blessed to see something so beautiful.

"I don't hurt with you, I only hope you can feel the same." Both boys were blushing as they looked into each others eyes. Ever so slowly they leaned in closer to one another. Warm lips touched, it was a short gentle kiss, almost a reassurance.

"Thank you Gaara." Gaara closed his eyes as Lee kissed his forehead right over his love kanji. "Do you believe in love?" Gaara blinked as he looked at Lee.

"I don't know what love feels like, but it may exist. Is that what this day is about? Love?" Lee blinked wide eyes as He let his arms slip loosely around Gaara's waist.

"Well this is more the commercialized day for the theory of love, but love is love no matter what the form. Just one day of the year should not explain how you feel about your special person. Today is a day for courage to confess your love or give an expensive gift because you want to, but it is not the only day you should do it, it's just convenient. I enjoy the day because it is another reason to shower the one I love with gifts and extra affection." Gaara frowned.

"I've seen you Lee, you do not need a day to show you care for someone. You do that all the time with that Sakura girl." Lee felt his heart fall a little at the mention of her name but quickly pushed it away.

"She doesn't fell the same, so it is no matter." Gaara grunted as he leaned against Lee.

"She will never deserve your love." Lee smiled slightly at the tone Gaara used and he kissed the shorter boy once again.

"I think you just saved my Valentines Day Gaara." Gaara smiled slightly and he had to admit, maybe this Valentines thing wasn't so bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
